Sobre erotismo
by Aru2Tenoh
Summary: Michiru tiene preguntas sobre su primera vez, y quien mejor que su experimentada amiga Haruka para resolverlas. Dos capitulos. HxM.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Si bien Haruka Tenoh era lo que podríamos llamar, una depredadora, había alguien en su vida a quien deseaba proteger de gente como ella misma. La joven, a veces tímida, elegante, y risueña Michiru Kaioh había sido su amiga desde el instituto. El cómo estas personalidades tan diferentes habían llegado a entablar una amistad era un misterio. Sin embargo había algo que si tenían en común. Ambas eran unas rompecorazones. Haruka lo era de un modo muy distinto. Ella ilusionaba a las chicas y las hacia volar con alas que ella misma les daba, para después, con palabras que apenas sonaban como disculpa, arrancar esas alas y dárselas a la siguiente chica. Michiru por su parte era más bondadosa. Por ella se derretían varios corazones masculinos y uno que otro femenino, pero ella amablemente les insinuaba su falta de interés. Pocos chicos podían presumir el haber salido con la joven Kaioh. Así había sido todo hasta la aparición de Kimura. Este joven pelinegro y bien parecido sostenía el record del noviazgo más largo con la chica aguamarina. Haruka por su parte no era una persona de relaciones serias. Le gustaba saltar de chica en chica sin fastidiarse con relaciones formales. Sin embargo, aunque los años pasaban, ambas chicas no perdían el contacto entre ellas. Al contrario, se confiaban casi todo, se aconsejaban y se apoyaban.

Fue en una de estas conversaciones de confidentes en la que la chica de cabellos rubios se enteró de algo que no habría sospechado de la Michiru Kaioh.

-¿En serio? … Tu… Tú nunca… Nunca has….

-No – Contestó una ruborizada Michiru – Pero no te lo conté para que te burlaras de mí.

-No me estaba burlando – Contesto rápidamente la rubia. Realmente no se estaba burlando. La sorpresa había sido más que cualquier otro sentimiento. No tenía la más ligera sospecha de que Michiru aun fuera virgen.

-Lo siento – Dijo Michiru – Por alguna razón me puse a la defensiva…. Bueno, es que… bueno te lo decía porque… Kimura y yo ya llevamos tres meses saliendo… y creo que él ha sido muy paciente…

-Bastante paciente… – interrumpió la rubia.

-Bueno… si… bastante paciente… En realidad él ha sido un caballero. Pero… tal vez ya sea tiempo.- Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Ambas chicas esperaban que la otra hablara. - ¿O… tu qué opinas?

-¿yo? – Haruka estaba genuinamente sin palabras – Ehmm…

-Sí, tú. Haruka todos saben que tú tienes mucha experiencia y… por eso quería preguntarte a ti.- Fue la respuesta de una aún ruborizada Michiru.

-Pues… la verdad no sé qué quieres que te diga. – Contestó Haruka con honestidad.

-Pues… no se… darme consejos… tal vez…

-¿Consejos? – Haruka siempre había visto a Michiru como un ser delicado que necesitaba protección ¿y ahora le estaba pidiendo consejos sobre su primera vez? – Mira, no sé si yo sea la persona indicada para….

-Claro que lo eres. – Interrumpió la aguamarina tomando entre sus manos la mano que Haruka tenía sobre la mesa.

Haruka permaneció unos segundos en silencio, y después, soltando un suspiro, contestó.

-Está bien. Te daré consejos. Pero no aquí. No se… se me hace difícil teniéndote frente a mí. ¿Podemos hablar después por mensajes de texto?

Aquella petición extrañó a la chica aguamarina, pero aceptó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Gracias Haruka.- Dijo dando un apretón a la mano de la rubia, para después dar un sorbo a su capuchino frappé.

Mientras tanto un solo pensamiento pasaba por la mente de la rubia: "¿En qué lío me he metido?"

Más tarde ese mismo día, casi alcanzando el anochecer, la conversación entre ambas chicas continúo en sus respectivos celulares.

-¿Ya estás en casa? – Fue el mensaje de la chica aguamarina que inició la plática.

-Sí, llegue hace un par de minutos.

-perfecto . ¿También llueve por allá?

-Apenas empieza a lloviznar. ¿Y allá?

-Llovió bastante fuerte, pero ahora va terminando. Espero que mi internet no falle mientras mensajeamos.

-Yo igual-

La verdad la chica rubia si esperaba que su internet fallara.

-Y… ¿me ayudaras?

Unos minutos pasaron antes de la respuesta.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-mmm…No lo sé. Realmente no pensé que aceptarías.

-Jaja, ¿en serio?

-Jaja. La verdad SI SÉ que preguntarte. Pero de repente una terrible timidez se apodero de mi. Dame unos minutos para que pase.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?

-NO. Si cambiamos el tema ya no volveremos. Solo espera dos minutos.

-Está bien

***DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES***

-¿Sigues ahí Haruka?

-Si. Aquí estoy.

-… Creo que ya junte valor.

-Jaja, perfecto. ¿Lista para preguntar?

-Sí. ¿Lista para contestar?

-Claro ;)

-Bueno… supongo que la primer pregunta sería… ¿crees que debería llevar ropa interior atrevida?

Haruka se encontró a si misma sonrojándose en lo solitario de su habitación.

-Pues… si te sientes cómoda así, sí.

-pero… ¿crees que le guste?

-Por supuesto. – Fue la respuesta instintiva de la rubia.

-De acuerdo. Ropa interior atrevida será.

Después de unos segundos de analizar su apresurada respuesta, Haruka volvió a escribir.

-Espera, ¿Él sabe que tú nunca lo has hecho antes?

-Emm… en realidad no lo hemos mencionado. Creo que no.

-Entonces mejor olvida lo de la ropa interior atrevida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si te ve con ese tipo de vestimenta puede pensar en hacer cosas… ehmm… no de principiantes.

Paso un minuto tortuoso para la rubia antes de recibir contestación.

-¿Cómo que cosas de no principiantes?

-EY… paso a paso jovencita. Solo digamos que no queremos que crea que eres toda una experta en el tema. Lleva ropa interior sexy, mas no atrevida.

-Ok, entiendo. Sexy, no atrevido.

-Listo. Siguiente pregunta.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo dura?

-jajajaja

-¿Qué?

-No te va a gustar mi respuesta

-Dime

-No sé. Con chicos CREO que no dura más de quince minutos.

-¿Nunca has estado con un chico?

-La verdad no.

-Ohh.. y ¿con las chicas cuánto dura?

-Pues… depende. Puede durar desde minutos hasta varias horas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Es una de nuestras ventajas.

-Vaya. Bueno… considerando que será mi primera vez no creo querer que dure mucho si no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

-Debes relajarte Michiru, y dejar que todo fluya con naturalidad. No te preocupes por lo que sabes o por lo que no sabes. Solo disfruta lo que sientes.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Aún así estoy nerviosa. Bueno… siguiente pregunta.

-Adelante.

-Una un poco más fuerte.

-Dispara.

-¿Debería depilarme?

Ahora los minutos tortuosos pasaban para Michiru esperando la respuesta.

-¿Te has depilado esa zona antes?

-No. La verdad es que no.

-Entonces creo que solo deberías recortarlo un poco. Es que… si te depilas puede que pases unos cuantos días con irritación o comezón. Es mejor evitar eso.

-¿A ti como te gustan?

Haruka se sorprendió por la pregunta y Michiru se sorprendió de haberla escrito y tecleado "enviar".

-Pues, a decir verdad me encantan ambas formas. Mientras la chica con la que este se sienta cómoda con su cuerpo, a mí me van ambos estilos.

-Vale. Gracias.

-De nada.

-Siguiente pregunta.

-Adelante

-Volviendo a lo decías poco antes. ¿Qué hago si él quieres hacer algo… extravagante?

-Es una buena pregunta. Pero ahí no puedo ayudarte mucho. Va a depender enteramente de ti y de que seas honesta y comentes tu falta de experiencia. ¿Confías en él?

-Sí.

La respuesta resultó extrañamente dolorosa para la rubia.

-Entonces no debes tener dificultad para comunicarle tus sentimientos. La confianza para comunicarse es muy importante en el sexo. Hablar de que les gusta o de que no les gusta. Decir "has esto", o "eso no" es clave para un encuentro placentero.

-Entiendo.

Después de un par de minutos, Michiru volvió a escribir.

-¿Haruka?

-Aquí estoy

-Ok, lo siento. Seguiré preguntando.

-Claro.

-La verdad no sé qué más preguntar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo?

-Si

-¿Alguna vez has visto un video porno?

-mmm… No, la verdad mis prejuicios siempre han sido mayores a mis ganas de verlo.

-Entiendo. Mira, no creo que ver pornografía sea algo malo. Claro, hay de pornografía a pornografía, pero yo creo que, si el video fue hecho con el consentimiento y la aprobación de los involucrados, no tiene por qué ser algo malo.

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero aun así tengo mis reservas.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

-Haruka, ¿alguna vez has mandado mensajes eróticos a alguna chica?

-Sí. Pero únicamente con chicas que conozco. Nunca con desconocidas.

-Oh. ¿Y cómo es?

-¿Cómo es? – Esa pregunta realmente había desconcertado a la rubia.

-No, olvídalo. Siguiente pregunta.

-No espera.

-¿A qué edad fue tu primera vez?

-Espera. Volvamos a la pregunta anterior. ¿Tú nunca has enviado mensajes eróticos?

-La verdad no. Una vez Kimura lo intento, pero yo conteste que estaba en casa de mis padres, cosa que no era cierta, solo para que no continuara.

-¿Puedo saber que te dijo?

-Pues…Me pregunto si estaba acostada en la cama, y le conteste que sí. Después me pregunto si estaba sola, y ahí entendí lo que él quería. No se… Entre en pánico y no quise continuar.

-¿Pánico?

-Pues no sabía que decir.

Tortuosos minutos pasaron una vez más. Haruka fue la que rompió el silencio electrónico.

-¿Puedo darte un consejo?

-Si

-Piensa en lo que te gustaría que te hicieran

-¿lo que me gustaría que me hicieran?

-Sí. Por ejemplo… Imagina que soy Kimura ¿vale?

-de acuerdo

-Ahora, te preguntare cosas y tú vas a imaginar cómo te gustaría que fuera este escenario, ¿vale? Recuerda que todo está en la mente. Algo que debes entender es que no necesitas contacto físico para sentir placer.

-Ok

-¿estás en tu habitación?

-Sí.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? recuerda, imagina como te gustaría el escenario.

-Tengo un pijama ligero. Un short con una blusa suelta.

Haruka se sonrojo por millonésima vez aquella noche. Por un momento temió continuar. Pero solo por un momento.

-¿Llevas algo debajo?

-No. Hace demasiado calor.

¡Vaya! Parece que Michiru era mejor en aquellos mensajes de lo que había insinuado. La cabeza de Haruka dio una vuelta repentina. Cerró los ojos un segundo en un intento de recuperar la claridad.

-Tal vez ayude si te quitas la blusa.

Adiós claridad.

-Tal vez. Parece que ya estoy sudando un poco.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a quitártela?

-Sí. Ayúdame un poco.

-¿Sientes mi mano bajo tu blusa?

-Sí. Quítamela.

-¿Así? Estoy pasando mi mano por tu espalda.

-¿Estas recostada sobre mí?

"recostada" Aquel verbo en femenino hizo que Haruka regresara a la realidad. De repente sintió miedo.

-Parece que ya vas entendiendo el asunto. Siguiente pregunta.

Aquel repentino cambio hizo que Michiru Kaioh se sonrojara de lo que estaba pasando.

-Creo que ya debería irme a dormir – fue el mensaje de Michiru

Pasaron dos minutos sin respuesta.

-¿Haruka?

-Aquí estoy. Está bien. Descansa Michiru.

-Oye, antes de que te vayas…

-Dime.

-¿mañana estarás libre en la tarde?

-Sí. ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Recuerdas aquella paloma gigante de hace una semana?

-¿volvió?

-Sí. ¿Puedes ayudarme otra vez?

-Michiru, solo debes espantarla.

-¡Pero da mucho miedo!

-Está bien, Iré mañana.

-Vale. Gracias. Nos veremos mañana

-Hasta mañana Michiru.

FIN DE LA CONVERSACION.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Las dos amigas habían pasado la última media hora espantando una y otra vez a una paloma gigante que había decidido alojarse en la terraza del pequeño departamento de Michiru. Mejor dicho, fue Haruka la que paso la última media hora en esta tarea, mientras Michiru se refugiaba tras el cristal del ventanal.

-Listo. Lleva diez minutos sin regresar. Si regresa solo has ruido con estos sartenes y se irá. Ni siquiera tienes que salir. – Dijo la chica rubia mientras ingresaba al departamento.

-Gracias Haruka. – Contestó Michiru sonriente. –Preparé limonada. Espera un momento y te serviré. – Dijo caminando hacia la pequeña cocina.

Mientras tanto Haruka se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa, que había remangado poco antes para cumplir su trabajo de "espanta-palomas oficial". Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y soltó un suspiro.

Michiru regresó con dos vasos llenos del refrescante líquido y le entregó uno a la rubia.

-Gracias – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Después de dar unos cuatro tragos al vaso, lo colocó sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, cosa que Michiru había hecho desde que se sentó a su lado, sin siquiera dar un trago.

-Lamento haberte hecho venir por esto – Confesó Michiru apenada pero sonriente.

-No lo lamentes. Es una excusa excelente para quedarme a ver una película. Además te toca a ti preparar las palomitas.

Michiru soltó una risita.

-¿No te dije? Compre palomitas para microondas.

-¡Hey! Eso no es justo. Yo te prepare palomitas caseras.

Michiru volvió a soltar una risita, la cual se contagió a la chica rubia.

-Espera – dijo la chica aguamarina mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina. – Vamos a probar las de microondas, y si no nos gustan te preparare unas caseras.

-Está bien, pero te adelanto que no me gustaran.

Desde la sala Haruka escuchaba la puerta del microondas abrirse y cerrarse, para después escuchar el "bip" de los botones para programar el tiempo.

-Haruka – Dijo Michiru desde la cocina.

-¿sí?

-Sobre la otra noche…

La rubia se enderezo en su asiento e intentó poner la voz más natura y casual posible.

-¿sí?...

-¿Podemos continuar con la ronda de preguntas y respuestas? - fue la pregunta que Michiru hizo desde la cocina, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Haruka escuchaba desde la sala como Michiru sacaba recipientes de la alacena para colocar las palomitas. Después no escucho nada. Supuso que Michiru había guardado silencio para escuchar su respuesta.

-Si… si quieres podemos seguir con las preguntas. – Respondió Haruka dubitativa.

Después volvió a escuchar el movimiento de los recipientes.

-Gracias.

La alarma del microondas comenzó a sonar seguida del abrirse de la pequeña puerta.

Michiru regreso de la cocina con un gran bowl lleno de palomitas. Se sentó junto a la rubia poniendo el bowl entre ambas. Haruka tomo un par y las metió en su boca.

-Vaya – dijo entre mordiscos – tu sí que sabes accionar el microondas. – completó a modo de broma mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la otra chica.

Michiru simplemente le mostro la lengua, para después tomar un par de palomitas y llevárselas a la boca.

-Bueno… ahora sí. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

Michiru termino de masticar y puso cara de pensar su pregunta por unos segundos.

-mmm… bueno… ¿es mejor si dura más o menos tiempo?

Esta pregunta desconcertó a la rubia. Es una concepción universal el pensar que mientras más dure es mejor, pero la rubia pensó por un momento su respuesta.

-Sabes algo, estaba a punto de decirte que era mejor si duraba más, pero te estaría mintiendo. Puedes tener un encuentro de unos cuantos minutos y tener el placer que varias horas de sexo no podrían darte. Todo depende de con quien estés, lo que hagas, lo que te guste, vaya, en fin, muchas cosas.

-Sí. Es lo que pensé también.

-Es parecido a la concepción de que el tamaño es importante. No es lo que tengas o el tiempo que tengas, sino como lo uses.

Michiru permaneció pensativa por unos segundos.

-La verdad es que estoy segura de que me pondré muy nerviosa.

-Pero eso es normal Michiru. Todos estamos nerviosos en nuestra primera vez.

-Es que… ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que le guste a él.

-Bueno mira. Tú siempre me has dicho que es un caballero. Supongo que se tomara un poco de tiempo en el juego previo antes de pasar a lo demás.

-¿El juego previo?

-Sí. Bueno, me refiero a las caricias, hablarte de cierta forma, besos. – Una ligera punzada de celos atravesó el pecho de la rubia, pero hizo lo que pudo por ignorarla. – Eso también es muy importante. Necesitas de eso para… ya sabes… prepararte.

-Te refieres a…– dijo Michiru un poco sonrojada.

Esas mejillas color carmín maravillaron a la chica peli-rubia.

-Sí… a… pues a… humedecerte. A eso me refiero. No todo es acerca de la zona genital. Hay muchas más zonas erógenas.

-¿Por ejemplo?

\- Vaya Michiru. Esa es una pregunta casi imposible. Depende de cada persona. Puede ir desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el talón del pie.

-Vaya.

-Por ejemplo. Creo que una de tus zonas erógenas es tu espalda baja.

Michiru se sonrojo bastante cuando escucho esto. Haruka por su parte temió haber hablado de más.

-Perdón – Se apresuró de decir la rubia. – Lo que pasa es que cada vez que tocaba tu espalda baja te estremecías un poco. No pude evitar notarlo.

-Esta bien. No te disculpes. Espera, déjame pensar… - Dijo Michiru. – mmm… Detrás de tu oreja.

Haruka abrió los ojos de par en par y un delatador rubor subió a sus mejillas.

Al ver esto Michiru soltó una risita.

-Cada vez que te hablaba al oído te sonrojabas. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que eras muy sensible en la parte de atrás de tus oídos.

Haruka sonrió.

-Bueno… siguiente pregunta.

\- Esta bien – Contestó Michiru sonriente. – mmm… ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre… el sexo rudo?

Haruka comenzó a atragantarse con el bocado de palomitas que tenía. Después de un par de tragos a su vaso de limonada y aclararse un poco la garganta contesto:

-Michiru, no pensaras hacer algo así en tu primera vez, ¿o sí?

-NO,… solo quería saber un poco más sobre eso.

-Vaya…mmm… veamos… ¿Qué sabes tú?

-mmm… sé que a algunas personas les gusta que las aten, e incluso de les peguen

-Bueno… a decir verdad ese es un tema bastante amplio.

-¿Tú has hecho algo así antes?

Haruka volvió a sonrojarse.

-Pues… solo una vez. Y realmente no fue tan rudo. Acabe con unos cuantos morenotes. La chica con la que estaba fue bastante suave con mi falta de experiencia.

Ahora fue Michiru la que se sonrojo.

-¿Te gustó?

-Fue… algo nuevo. Bastante entretenido.

-Y… ¿La ataste o algo así?

Los sonrojos iban de la chica aguamarina a la chica rubia. Era un ping-pong de sonrojos.

-En realidad ella me ató a mí. Y me vendó los ojos…. Bueno, pero pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.

-Claro, disculpa… - Dijo Michiru bajando tímidamente la mirada. No pudo evitar imaginar a la rubia atada a una silla mientras ella misma le ataba un pañuelo cubriendo sus ojos.

Michiru sacudió su cabeza y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia la de la chica rubia. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Sabes, me alegro de poder platicar de esto contigo. Se siente tan bien tener alguien en quien confiar así.

Haruka miró fijamente a la chica aguamarina sonriendo a su vez. Algo en estas palabras enterneció su interior.

-Yo soy feliz de platicar lo que sea contigo. – Fue la respuesta más real que la chica había dejado escapar.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, y ambas chicas se vieron obligadas a separar sus miradas.

Michiru se levantó con pesadez y camino hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Kimura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a saludarte, y a traerte esto. – Contestó el joven mostrando orgulloso el ramo de flores que traía en la mano.

Haruka, observando aquella escena desde atrás de la chica aguamarina, se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a buscar su abrigo.

-Tenoh, hola. – Fue el saludo del sonriente joven.

-Hola Kimura. Bueno, no quiero hacer mal tercio.

Michiru miró sorprendida a Haruka mientras esta se colocaba su abrigo. Un dejo de tristeza se asomaba en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir la plática entre amigas – Fue el comentario del joven. No parecía ser consciente del dolor que esta verdad provocaba en la rubia.

-No te preocupes. Yo ya me tengo que ir.

-Haruka, quédate un rato. – Dijo la chica aguamarina mirando casi suplicante a la rubia.

-Sí Tenoh. Veamos una película los tres.

La voz de Michiru casi la convence, pero al escuchar al pelinegro su decisión estuvo clara.

-No, gracias. En realidad ya debo irme. – Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Cuídate Tenoh. Nos veremos otro día. – Se despidió el pelinegro.

-Adios Haruka- Dijo Michiru viendo con preocupación a la rubia salir por la puerta.

Una vez que Haruka se había marchado, Kimura cerro la puerta y comenzó a caminar sonriente hacia la chica aguamarina para saludarla con el consabido beso.

Horas más tarde cuando la luna ya brillaba alta en el cielo, Haruka se encontraba recostada en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Únicamente miraba hacia el techo intentando despejar su mente. Sin éxito alguno se cubrió por completo con las cobijas para obligarse a dormir. El sonido de un mensaje en su celular hizo que volviera a descubrir su cabeza y sus manos. Para su gran sorpresa el mensaje era de Michiru.

-¿Haruka?

Tardo unos momentos pensando si quería o no responder. Pasados dos minutos comenzó a teclear.

-Hola Michiru. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Solo quería saber si habías llegado bien a tu casa.

-Sí. No te preocupes. Ya estoy en casa.

-Ok.

-Descansa Michiru. Bye.

-Espera Haruka. También quería saber otra cosa.

-Dime Michi.

Paso un minuto entero antes de que Michiru preguntara.

-¿Ya estás en tu cama?

Haruka se sorprendió de leer esto.

-Pues… sí. Estaba a punto de dormir.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

La cabeza de Haruka era un volcán de pensamientos. Pero el sentimiento predominante era la confusión.

-Michiru ¿Qué haces? – Decidió preguntar directamente.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo Haruka?

Michiru se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, tan nerviosa que sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Podría jurar que escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos. Había requerido de tanto valor escribir aquel "¿Ya estás en tu cama?" y ahora temía haber arruinado todo. Diez minutos después del último mensaje Haruka aún no había respondido.

-¿Haruka?

Intento una vez más. Después de cinco minutos sin respuesta no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas. Sí, lo había arruinado todo. Salió de su cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala del departamento, donde esa misma tarde Haruka y ella habían estado platicando de una forma tan cercana. Había leído mal todas las señales que creyó haber presentido. Se sentó en el sofá y continúo llorando silenciosamente. Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear el ventanal de la terraza. Levantó la mirada un momento y vio la lluvia comenzando a espesarse. Que mejor clima para esa noche tan triste para ella. Pasaron quince minutos más entre sollozos y arrepentimientos cuando escucho el sonido del timbre. Desconcertada se levantó con cautela y camino de cuclillas hacia la puerta. Se asomó por la mirilla y al ver al visitante, corrió rápidamente el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Una empapada Haruka estaba de pie enfrente de ella. Su mirada era triste y uno que otro temblor, a causa del frio y de la lluvia, recorría su cuerpo.

-Haruka…

-No… espera. Primero contéstame algo. ¿Kimura…

-No… esta tarde le dije que no podíamos seguir saliendo.

Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Michiru tomo a Haruka de la mano y la guio hacia adentro del departamento.

-Entra. Estas empapada.

Michiru cerró la puerta tras la entrada de la rubia y camino hacia el baño para traer una toalla. Cuando regreso a la sala encontró a la rubia en el exacto lugar en el que la había dejado. Parecía tener miedo de moverse y de hacer cualquier cosa que no le permitiera la chica aguamarina. Michiru nunca había visto a la rubia actuar tan tímidamente. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al verla ahí tan indefensa.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó la rubia desconcertada.

-No lo sé. Eres… perfecta. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Michiru.

Tras esas palabras Haruka relajo su postura y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica aguamarina para arrebatarle la toalla de las mano. Comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras Michiru la veía fijamente.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Es que… se siente como si te viera después de mucho tiempo. Como si te hubieras ido de viaje y ahora regresaras y no pudiera evitar mirar cada movimiento que haces.

Haruka soltó una ligera risa. Continuó secándose el cabello y después coloco la toalla en sus hombros.

-¿No te vas a quitar la ropa mojada? – Fue la pregunta de la aguamarina.

Haruka permaneció unos segundos inmóvil. Miro fijamente a Michiru y después de un momento comenzó a acercarse a ella. Paso una mano por su espalda hasta alcanzar su espalda baja. Un estremecimiento, como un impulso eléctrico, fue desde la espalda de la aguamarina hasta su nuca y sus tobillos.

-No. Voy a dejar que tú hagas eso. – Dijo Haruka al oído de la chica aguamarina, para después dar un cálido beso en el cuello de la chica aguamarina.

Michiru no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

-Por cierto. El cuello también es una de tus zonas erógenas. – Susurro Haruka al oído de Michiru.

Michiru respondió mordiéndose un labio, para después pasar ambas manos por el cuello de la peli-rubia, y entrelazarlas en su nuca.

-Me toca a mí encontrar las tuyas – Respondió la chica mientras comenzaba a acercar sus labios a los de la chica rubia.

No hace falta decir que las clases personales de erotismo para Michiru apenas comenzaban.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Nota de Aru:

Hola a todos los que se han tomado un tiempo de su día (o noche) para leer este pequeño fic.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Soy una escritora principiante y una de las cosas que intento en mis fics es que tengan tintes de realidad.

La sexualidad es un tema MUY amplio y en este fic no alcanzo ni a rozar la superficie. La inspiracion llego tras ver un video de youtube del canal "the school of life" titulado "The fear of being bad in bed". Este es un muy bien canal y recomiendo mucho sus videos. Desafortunadamente para los que no dominamos por completo el idioma Ingles, los videos estan unicamente en este idioma, pero los aliento a que refuercen su vocabulario y su oido al verlo.

Para los que siguen el fic: Perseguidores, fugitivos, y finalmente voluntarios, les pido una gran disculpa. Si estoy avanzando en el fic, pero mis pasos no han sido tan grandes como desearia. Quiero entregales un fic de calidad, y realmente quiero esforzarme para ustedes.

Agradesco mucho a todos los lectores de este y mis demas fics.

Con estas palabras me despido no sin antes decirles que solo se vive una vez. Solo estas aqui una vez. Solo se te da una oportunidad. El peor sentimiento que puedes llegar a tener es el de llegar a decir "Si tan solo hubiera..." Y eso aplica para muchas cosas. Desde el oficio que no perseguiste hasta el amor que no confesaste.

Saludos a todos y les deseo lo mejor.


End file.
